can I really change ?
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Ichigo has always wanted to be a doctor so he can cure his little sister form her illness but what happen's when one day he meets A short girl full of life and starts to slowly change Ichigo for the better Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a silent night in Karakura Town as every teenage boy and girl were doing some last minute home work as fast as they could as tomorrow was Monday and spring break had just finished'every one was freaking out everyone beside Ichigo Kurosaki because he had done his home work when spring break began he had do so because he was looking after someone that was very close to him."hey Ichi-nee" said a voice behind him Ichigo trun away form his laptop and saw his two little sisters standing by his door. " hey Yuzu'Karin" whats up Ichigo said. " I can't walk yuzu to school tomorrow because i have a soccer march tomorrow so we need to be training early in the morning so do you think you can take her ?" said Karin. " am sorry Ichigo I don't want to be a bother to you I bet your already busy as it is with all your writing trying to become an anther and all " said yuzu. " oi oi I only write because it help's me feel calm ' it's only a hobby of mine I wonna become a Doctor and yeah I walk you to school tomorrow " Ichigo said .Yuzu sighs " you know you don't have to became a doctor I know that you love to write' we all love your stories" said Yuzu."besides if you become a doctor were would that leave dad he maybe an idiot but his darn good as his job you know that" said Karin. Ichigo just stayed silent for a minute before getting up from his chair'walked to his sisters'gave them a small nuggle on their heads." I try ok" said Ichigo. " thank you Ichi-nee now it's getting late lets go to bed alright " Yuzu said happily."alright"said both of her siblings. as Karin walked with Yuzu down stairs Ichigo closed his bed room door turned off his laptop' got to his bed and went to sleep.

The Next day Ichigo woke up to his mobile phone vibrating as he took out his phone form under his pillow'switched it off when all off a sudden come a loud voice " goood morning Ichigooo!" said the voice as Ichigo was kneed in the stomach. Ichigo went full white in the face in pain as he was hit." WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ichigo said to his farther as he got him off him as Isshin Kurosaki fell to the floor. i still see that you can't sense danger need you to sharpen your skills if your ever wonna get a.. Isshin couldn't finish his sentence as a punch hit him in the face. "shut up dad I told you a million times I don't want or need a girl in my life" Ichigo said. As he left his room and left Isshin their. Ichigo went down stairs in to the kitchen to see Yuzu eating her breakfast. morning Yuzu said Ichigo."good morning Ichigo "said yuzu as she smiled at her big brother."you ready to go ?"Ichigo said to her as she smiled ."yeah I am lets go" Yuzu said. as she got out of her chair, picked up her cane'walked to the door as she and Ichigo left the house'walked to yuzu's middle school" so how is everything going at school your not getting bullied are you?" said a worried Ichigo. " no am not getting bullied'everything is going great and you really should stop trying to be over protective of me Ichi-nee " said Yuzu as she walked beside her brother as she places her cane on the floor as she is walking." hey I can't stop being over protective comes with the job of a big brother " said Ichigo with a grin on his face." hey no fair I can tell by your voice your grinning" Yuzu said. sorry can't help it" Ichigo said as they arrived at Yuzu's Middle school. Miyuki Natsui was waiting for Yuzu to arrive to school as she saw yuzu and her brother she walked to them."hello Yuzu'Ichigo " said Miyuki. " hello" they both said. " ok I talk to you when I came back from school Ichigo hopefully Karin is done by the afternoon.

Well bye Onii-Chan" said Yuzu as she and Miyuki left. with yuzu in school Ichigo went to his high school got to class and sat down in his seat' bagan to read his book. "okay class clam down " said the home room teacher. Today we have a new student so make sure to make her feel welcome oh and keigo don't felt with this girl okay you can come in now" the teacher said. The door sided open and in came a short girl with black hair'purple coloured eyes she went to the front of the classroom and stood their"hello everyone my name is Rukia Kuchiki I hope we all get along" she said. ok Kuchiki you can seat next to Kurosaki. Kurosaki stand up " said the teacher said." Ichigo just raced up his hand as he kept reading his book." that's Kurosaki go seat next to him ok Kuchiki" said the teacher. "thank you" Rukia said as she went to seat next to him" hello nice to meet you Kurosaki" Rukia said smiling." hey" Ichigo said as he kept reading his book. Rukia look at the book he was reading "how to help blind people" she said under her breath. " Kurosaki you will help Kuciki today as her guide around the school" said the teacher. " huh why do I have to ?" Ichigo said." because Inoue is absent today' Kuchiki doesn't know her way around so suck it up is only for today" said the teacher.' Ichigo just put his hand over his head,ruffed his hair "fine since it looks like I have no way out of this" Ichigo said."good now lets start class"said the teacher.(AN:as you some of you may already know I dont like to write class room lessons in my fics is just not me lol) after the first two lessons was over it was break time"so that's the whole school anything else you what to know?"said Ichigo."nope thank you for showing me around today Ichigo ... I mean Kurosaki !" Rukia said embarrassed." I don't mind you calling me by my first name am a pretty good judge of character so I know when someones a descent person just by looking at them. Ichigo said with a smirk on his face." come on want some food I don't know about you but am hungry" he said as he went to line up. Rukia just looked at him,her stomach growled she went red in the face."might as well get something to eat she said to they got their food they went to the roof to eat. they eat in silent so Rukia broke it "S...so what was with that book you were reading ?" she said. " huh oh you mean this one" he pulled out the book from his back pack. "yeah that book" Rukia said." it's just so I can find out about blindness so I can help someone who is blind that's all and I want to find out about it"Ichigo said."oh ok sorry for asking I was just curious that's all" Rukia said."don't worry is cool anyway come on lets goes lunch is nearly over" he said as he got up." sure"she said they headed to the classroom." ok that's all you need to know for tomorrows pop quiz,this is for 40% of you grade so make sure to remember it ok that's all class you can go home"the teacher said.

Everyone got there backs' stayed to talk. Ichigo got his back and was about to leave when.." hey Ichigo wonna go to karaoke" Ichigo turned around to see keigo."no thanks need to go pick up my sister"he knew that Karin was picking Yuzu but he made as an excuse not to hang out with left school and was walking home when he remembered that they were ruining low on milk so he went to buy some as he was lining up he heard someone call his name. so he turned to the voice'saw it was Rukia with Rukia..?" hey you didn't tell me you had a cute mother" he said. he saw the rukia look alike let out a smile giggle."she's not my mother baka she's my older twin sister"Rukia said."my name is Hisana it's nice to meet a friend of my sister"she to meet yo.. a crush was heard form the front of the line"YOU STUPID GIRL "said the check out men. "am sorry" "don't be sorry and you shut up " Ichigo went to look on ahead to see it was Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo run to help runing pass rukia and Hisana' the other people in the line."hey is everything ok ? "they looked up to see her brother with a bottle of milk in hand ." yeah yuzu just doped the milk'broke it open then this man called her stupid. at the world stupid Ichigo gave the men at the check out a death glare." here I want this" he payed for the milk and left the store. when they were all outside"am sorry Karin'Ichigo it was my fault if I just"she was cut off by Ichigo "hey dont worry is cool it could happen to anyone he said to his little sister."o..ok" she said whipping away her tears."by the way who are those two girls behind you Ichi-nee" said Karin."oh them their ..you know what they can introduce them self's" he said as he looked at Rukia and Hisana. they both looked at Ichigo's little sister's one of them had black hair with was held up in a pony tail and had blue other sister had brown light hair but what was strange were her eyes they were ghostly pare'was holding a cane. Ichigo knew they were tying not to stare but its was hard not to so he let out a couth to make them stop. the two sisters looked at Ichigo."well we need to get going see you at school Rukia" Ichigo said." oh yes see tomorrow Ichigo"Rukia said. as they watch them walk away."guess that's why he was reading that book for"Rukia said to her self out-loud."must be hard having a blind younger sister"said Hisana."yeah must be" Rukia said as she watched Ichigo walk away with his two sisters.

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER THE 2ND WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOU THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS IN THE REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"guess that's why he was reading that book for"Rukia said to her self out-loud."must be hard having a blind younger sister"said Hisana."yeah must be" Rukia said as she watched Ichigo walk away with his two sisters.

* * *

Ichigo'Karin along with Yuzu come home,walked inside"well am going to my room see ya" Ichigo said. "OK"Karin said."wait"Yuzu said. Ichigo,Karin both looked at their blind sister."what's up Yuzu ?" Ichigo asked."who were those two girls you with you Ichi-nee ?" asked Yuzu."oh them let me go up stars and change out of my uniform,then I tell you ok" Ichigo said as he went up stairs to his room Once he was out of his uniform and into his normal clothes A red T-shirt with a Gold Star in the middle,black jogging pants and went down stairs to the living room."so you wanted to know who those two girl were right Yuzu ?"Ichigo said."Yuzu turned around when she head her brother's voice."yeah I do who were they ?"Yuzu said. Ichigo sat down on a chair,began talking to Yuzu and Karin about the two girls.

"so they are twin sisters ? that's so cool just like me and Karin" said Yuzu."so you had to show her around today. huh never thought of you as one of those nice students Ichigo. since your always dead like in school well that's what i hear form Tatsuki anyway"Karin said. Ichigo just glared at Karin"thanks alot Tatsuki" he mumbled. Then Isshin come back form were ever he was,saw his three children seating down in the living room."hello my beautiful family!" Isshin shouted as he entered the living room. all three of the lifted their heads"what old men" said both Ichigo,Karin. as Yuzu just smiled."guess what dad"Yuzu said."Ichigo met a girl today at the word girl Isshin just went to Ichigo and put a hand around his shoulder. Ichigo just looked at him funny."finally my little boy is growing up am so happy for you even though you said you never wanted a girl in your life your dad could never be so...Ichigo punched him in the face as Isshin went flying across the room hitting the wall."shut up all I had to do was just show her around the school because Inoue wasn't in today that's all"Ichigo said. now pissed went up to his room and slammed his door. Ichigo was in his room facing the ceiling as he was in deep thought.: _there.s no way I can have feelings for her I mean for fuck sake's I just met her today that doesn't mean we be in love after just one day aww maybe my old man is getting to me for now just go to sleep oh crap my homework .. aw forget is not that important anyway._ Ichigo then turned his body and faced the side of the bed,went to sleep.

The next day Ichigo was in a hurry because he over slept he left the house _:crap crap crap! fuck whats wrong with me I never over_ sleep: as he got in to school and to his classroom full of sweat. everyone just looked at him "s..sorry am late teach" Ichigo said as he tried to catch his breath."that's alright Kurosaki please take your seat" the teacher said. Ichigo went over to his seat and sat down"hello Kurosaki"said a voice. Ichigo turned to face the voice on his left ."oh hey Inoue how are you"he said."oh am just fine thank you for asking Kuro.."hey Ichigo" said a voice next to turned to his right." sup Rukia"Ichigo said. (AN: I know right seating in between the two hottest girls in the anime well in my mind anyway lucky bastard)

Just when Rukia was about to answer she was cut off by the teacher."ok class I hope you all did your homework for the pop quiz today"she said as she went to all the tables and gave them all out "you may begin now"the teacher said. She went to seat on her the students went straight to the test as Ichigo just guessed half the questions because he didn't do his home work yesterday for unknown reason,s his eyes just drifted over to Rukia she looked like she was having trouble with the test hell knows a test is never easy but Rukia seemed like she was really having trouble with it hell it was only easy if you studied for it that is. so he just thought she didn't study for it his eyes went the question she was on his eyes widened as he moved back a little that he nearly fell out of his chair because of the shock. Rukia hasn't even answered the first question. he looked to his own test and read the question four times four equals.(4 x 4=?).

: _she must be really bad at maths if she can,t even answer such a simple a question_ he thought. One hour has passed ,he was nearly done with his test he wrote the last answer, he was finished. he decided to see how Rukia was doing he nearly fainted. she was still on the first answer : _I swear how the hell can someone be so_ _stupid:_ he thought. Rukia saw him looking at her she just smiled at him like nothing was happening. Ichigo just softly smiles back at her and went back to his test then the bell rang"ok,times up everyone please pass you tests to the front please then you may go" said the teacher. everyone passed their test to the front what surprised Ichigo was that even Rukia passed her test ... her blank empty test to the got up,left the classroom the only people that stayed behind were Ichigo,Rukia and Orihime. both girls got up form their seats,looked at Ichigo"ready to go ? am hungry" said Rukia." same here I could go for a really nice banana and onion sandwich with wasabi on top"she said smiling. Ichigo and Rukia both thought the same thing " _WHO THE HELL WOULD EAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_."o..oh.. o.. ok well let's go to the cafeteria then" Ruka said. Ichigo got up from his seat and just followed the there they got their food,went to the roof to one said a word as they were eating just when Orihime was about to speak the bell rang. they all got up and went to there final class of the day.

When the class was over Ichigo went over to Rukia" yo Rukia you wonna come over to my place ?"Ichigo said. Rukia never went to a boys house before so."sure I go"she they got to Ichigo's house they stood in the front of the clinic door"I should worn you my family is a little crazy well my dad most but try not to be to shocked ok" Ichigo said."am sure I can handle your family Ichigo"Ruika Ichigo opened the door It was dark,quiet maybe to quiet Ichigo didn't like this feeling because last time it was this dark he.."ICHIGOOO!"a voice said. and Ichigo went flying across yep Isshin Kurosaki his farther just fly kicked him in the face."THE HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ichigo shouted. " Is because you.." Isshin couldn't finish what he was going to say because he saw Ruika."oh my god girls come quick Ichigo bought his girlfriend home!"Isshin said come into the living room holding yuzu's hand guiding her."what with all the noise dad ?" yuzu said as she heard her dad's voice."what do you mean girlfriend ?"Karin said lazily.

Ichigo got up form the floor,walked to were Rukia was standing. Rukia look his sisters and farther."hello everyone am Rukia Kuchkiki nice to meet you all" she said as she bowed her head to them. Yuzu went over to Rukia,placed her hand's on her face she giggled"take care of my Onee-chan Ruka he can be stupid sometimes"she whisped in her ear. Rukia went red in the face."well we,re all just about to have dinner would you like to join us Rukia?"Isshin said with a big smile on his face."oh no no I do not want intrude "Rukia said."non since besides if you stay I show a few of Ichigo's baby photo,s"oh no hell no your not doing that again" Ichigo said. Rukia let a out a baby Ichigo does seem fun yes I stay" she said. Ichigo just let out a sigh"what am I going to do with you Rukia your a pain sometimes" Ichigo said." well that's good that's am a pain to you and to answer your question you can never do anything with me let's face your hopeless with out me Ichigo" Rukia said. they both smirked at each other. they turned to face everyone only to see that they all were looking at the with their mouths open."what?" they both said."nothing at all come on let eat everything is already cooked" said Isshin. After dinner ,Isshin showing Rukia a few of Ichigo's baby photo's soon it was ten 0,clock so Rukia got up form her seat in the sofa next to Ichigo."well it being fun everyone but I have t... she was cut off by a loud noise coming from outside.

She looked out side only to see it was raining hard and there was a thunder storm along with the let out a sigh."Rukia if you want to you can spend the night here you,Ichigo can sleep in the same bad I always wanted grand kids" Isshin was hit on the head. "shut up dumb ass" Ichigo said. he then turned to Rukia. "so ignoring what he just said you want to stay over ?"Ichigo said."emm If you wouldn't mind" Rukia said. "Is cool with me,the girls wont mind to have a third girl around right Yuzu,Karin"he said as he turned around to face his sisters."no problem at all" said yuz happily." whatever"Karin said. Rukia look at everyone,smiled"thank you I just need to call mt sister and tell her that am staying over" she went to the kitchen took her phone out to call her sister."hello Hisana would it be ok if i stay over a friends house tonight because of the storm ?" thank you sis" what oh the guy we met in the supermarket yesterday"WHAT ! OF CAUSE NOT! night hisana"with that Rukia hanged up her pone and switch it off. Rukia went in back to the living room with a small blush on her cheeks.

" so what did they say?" Ichigo said . " yeah I can" Rukia said." good well now lets go to sleep remember is Tuesday so tomorrow is a school night everyone" said Isshin. "yeah" everyone said. once went to their bed rooms and went to sleep only Ichigo and Rukia were up. Rukia. "so Rukia I saw you were having problems with that math test you didn't study for it?" Ichigo said. Rukia stayed silent. Rukia turned to Ichigo."c..can I trust you Ichigo ?" she said. " of course you can whats up?" he said looking to Rukia." I.. have Dyslexia so when you saw me doing the test i really couldn't understand it one bit it's hard for me to make to sense or numbers and maths It just gets all jumbled up in my mind"she said. "well then i try to help you with maths next time" Ichigo said."thanks Ichigo" Ruka said. Ichigo got up and went to looked at Ichigo she got closer to Ichigo,kissed him on the lips Ichigo returned the kissed they kissed more,went to Ichigo's bed they lied down and pulled the cover over them. Next door" so Ruka seems nice right Karin Yuzu said ." yeah she's ok well I better go to sleep i got soccer training tomorrow morning night yuzu" Karin said as she went to sleep." yeah she is maybe she is the one can change Ichigo for the better I dont need my eye sight to see him and everyone happy am just happy with hearing everyone happy"Yuzu said quietly as she closed her eyes lids and went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
